


Relaxing

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian finally taking time to unwind and they go to a spa retreat and as Emma is in the hot bath relaxing, Killian has an another idea how to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> It is also the first time a write some smut so please be kind!

The feeling of the hot water of the spa had an appeasing feeling and helped me decompress after everything that we went through lately. Since I’ve gotten my memories back I haven’t been able to get a chance to relax, because in Storybrooke there is always something waiting to happen, and as I am the Saviour, well I don’t get to have a day off.

  We finally defeated the Wicked Witch, and Storybrooke has been quiet for a while. Mary Margaret insisted I took a vacation to recuperate everything that we’ve been through, so she paid me a weekend for two in spa retreat. And I have decided to bring Hook…I mean _Killian_ (I still wasn’t used to say his real name), with me.

  During the final battle with the Wicked Witch, Killian was hit with a curse and his heart had started to slow down radically. I was so upset and angry that amid of those feelings I’ve gained the courage to find the magic in me to defeat the Witch. In the meantime, his heart had stopped beating, and I couldn’t handle the fact that he was gone and I had to do the only thing I knew would work, a kiss. His lips responded to my touch and his heart was pounding again. I knew that I had feelings for him for some time but never had the time to really act on it, this incident just exposed what I already knew, that I loved this goddamned pirate. Since then, we’ve been kind of dating, taking things slowly. I decided to take our relationship to the next level, so I brought him with me to the spa retreat. So here we were.

  The view was breathtaking; the spa was located in the woods so it had a fairytale feel to it. There were rocks that circled the edged big pool of hot water and there was big elevated rock where the hot water would fall down creating a waterfall. We were lucky, because today there wasn’t a lot of people, so could appreciate the calmness of the nature. I was resting in the water with my eyes closed when I heard Killian arrived.

“So we are supposed to just…stay in there, love?” he asked in sceptical tone.

“Mmm…” I responded to relaxed to speak.

He finally stepped down the little rock stairs that lead into the hot water. I could feel him next to me, shifting around clearly not understanding the intention that had the spa.

“For how long do we have to stay in the water Swan?”

“As long as you need to.” I replied in soft voice.

“I really don’t understand what is the concept of this _spa_ , how is it suppose to be alleviating?”

I finally opened my eyes and turned my head in his direction. The sight of him took my breath away; I could only see his bare chest and the fog of the heated water dancing around him. I could feel a wave of desire shoot down to my core. I tried to recompose myself and not let Killian have the satisfaction that his look had me weak in the knees.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a pirate? You know sail on a boat, live on the water?” I asked.

“Ah yes love, but when I am traveling the waters of the sea there are always adventures.” He said with cocky smile.

“Yeah well, I’ve had a lot of adventure lately so if you don’t mind, I’ll prefer stay in these waters as you say and unwind.” I said as I went back to my previous position closing my eyes. “Just…try to relax okay, this is the point of this weekend you know.”

I suddenly felt him come closer, felt his body next to mine and his good hand grabbed my waist. I sighted and opened my eyes to look at him with an annoyed look. He had a smirk and he had this sparkle in his eyes that meant he had something planned out.

“I know a way that we could…relax together.” He said lowering his head down next to my ear, sucking on its lobe. I had to bite down a moan so he couldn’t hear what his actions did to me.

“Ki….Kilian…” I said as he was traveling his hand down my stomach and then shifting towards the inside of my thighs and kissing my jaw. “We can’t do this here, we are not alone. I don’t think they want to see us make out.” I said pushing his hand.

As I was preparing to change location in the spa, Killian took me by the waist and dragged me behind the waterfall where there was a hollow space. He pushed me on the wall of rock and pressed himself on me. I could feel his arousal through the thin layer of his wet bathing suit against me and I would be crazy if I said I wasn’t turned on.

“Stop Killian…we really can’t do this here.” I tried reasoning with him.

“You wanted me to relax love” he said with his mouth traveling down my throat, with one of his arm holding me on the back and his good hand traveling between my breasts “this is how I want to relax, with you my love”. His voice was low, filled with desire.

He looked at me with hooded eyes, at that was it for me. Who was I kidding, I didn’t stand a chance with this pirate, and I could never deny him. I decided to let go and let him caress my body. He raised his head and started to kiss my lips lightly, stroking my bottom lip with his tongue seeking entrance. When I granted him, his hand grabbed the back of my head and he tilted his to deepen the kiss. It was passionate and desperate; I was overwhelmed by his touch, my body desperate for more. His hand went from my hair to one of my breasts, tossing aside the fabric of my bikini top so he could stroke my nipple with his hand, I couldn’t stop the moan that left my mouth. One of my hands went to his back and the other one grabbed a fistful of his raven black hair, I really needed to hold on to something if I wanted to survive this.

“Shhh, love. If you don’t want people to find out what we are doing here you’re going to have to be quiet.” He said his voice hoarse, replacing his hand on my nipple with his mouth, sucking on the tip, then repeating the same routine on my other breast. His stump went to my hip while his hand went to palm my center. Even tough we were in the water I knew that I was soaking wet, everything he was doing felt amazing. With his left arm he grabbed the back of my knee, I got the hint and I circled my leg around his waist. His hand brushed aside my bikini bottom and he started to caress my center carefully avoiding my clit.

“More…Killian I need more.” I whimpered while grinding my hips on his hand.

“As you wish” he than slipped a finger, and he pulled it in and out slowly, teasingly. He started to suck on my pulse point, and I started to pant heavily.

“Fuck Emma…you are sinfully wet.” He said biting lightly the flesh on my neck.

When he began to slowly massage my bundle of nerves with his thumb, I couldn’t hold back the sounds that were escaping my mouth. Thank god that the sound of the waterfall muffled the sound of my arousal and creating a blurry curtain because I was sure that we could get discovered without it. When Killian added a second finger he began to thrust faster, massaging the spot that made me see stars. My body felt like it was on fire, the hot water adding to the sensation; I could feel my release approaching hard and fast.

“You’re so gorgeous my love” he whispered in my ear his voice husky, adding a third finger following the same fast pace, hitting that spot. Killian had to start kissing me to swallow my moans, as they got a little louder.

“Come for me love.” His voice desperate and drawing circles a little faster on my clit. My release crashing violently, my body trembling and my hands clawing on Killian’s back so I had something to hold on to. He removed two fingers, leaving one inside me, slowly riding my orgasm. He finally removed his finger and I leaned my forehead on his, trying to regain consciousness.

“Wow…” I said breathless. “That was…amazing.”

 “Tell me now love, do you feel alleviated?” he said with a huge grin.

“Mmmm…I do, I think it’s now time for you to _relax_ , what do you say.” I asked teasingly as I started to cup him through his bathing suit and he jumped at he contact.

“Bloody hell Emma…yes, I think it’s a marvellous idea, but I think it’s better if we go back to our room so I can ravish you properly.” He said in an eager tone.

“Good” I responded grabbing his head to kiss him while I stroke his hardened length before leaving the hollow spot behind the waterfall and left towards our room. Killian joined me a couple of minutes later, and we didn’t leave our bed for the rest of day, as we were too busy _relaxing._


End file.
